


Put A Ring On It

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heartbeats, M/M, Rings, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Sam and Dean buy a pair of rings that allow them to feel each other's heartbeats in real time. Based on this Tumblr post about this piece of jewellery.





	

“Now people are definitely going to think we’re married,” Dean grumbles, but there’s no real feeling behind the complaint as he admires the band of steel and black sapphire now encircling his finger. He glances up at Sam, who almost seems to smile at the thought.

“Don’t mind if they do.” The younger Winchester takes a moment to examine his own identical band, then picks up his phone and makes a few swipes before setting it to one side. “Alright, that’s the app you need to work it. Let’s try it out.”

Dean’s attention returns to the ring again. “What do I do? Just…” He gives the band an experimental tap, and blinks when he suddenly feels it begin to pulse. A narrow line of red lights up around the center and flashes, keeping time with the steady pulsations, and then after a few seconds it falls still. One eyebrow creeps higher on Dean’s forehead as his gaze returns to his brother. He can’t mistake the small but endearing smile on Sam’s face. “Alright, I’m good,” he grunts, feeling a strange warmth that he’s just felt his brother’s heartbeat through a tiny piece of jewellery on his hand.

Now it’s Sam’s turn. He taps his own ring and watches as it lights up in time with Dean’s heartbeat, maybe marginally faster than his own, and nods in satisfaction. “Yeah, I’m good too.”

That seems to be all there is to it. They’d bought the rings as a means of checking on each other, and now that it’s confirmed they work, there’s no obvious reason to use them again until they’re on a hunt. Yet neither brother quite feels finished.

“So, uh, what’s the range on these things again?” Dean asks. He already sorta knows, but Sam’s the one sat there with the instruction manual.

Sam shrugs. “Anywhere in the world as long as there’s wifi, it says.”

“Hmm.” Dean purses his lips for a moment. “You don’t worry maybe these things are gonna be more trouble than they’re worth? I don’t want to end up wondering if you’ve been gutted by a rugaru or just wandered into some crappy café stuck in the 80s that doesn’t even have wifi.”

“You think that’s gonna be a problem? I mean, it’s 2016.”

“I guess. Just…” Dean lets out a sigh. It had been his idea to get the rings in the first place, but he can’t help but wonder what might happen the day Sam forgetting to charge the battery sends him into a panic. He’s felt his little brother’s heartbeat stop once before. He never wants to feel it again. “Magic heartbeat rings or not, you know I’ll worry about you, right?”

“I know.” Sam looks back at him sincerely. “I worry about you just the same. But I guess that’s why it’ll be nice to have these. Just an easy way to check in.”

“That’s the idea. Fast way just to make sure you’re still alive and kicking or if you’re in trouble.”

“Exactly.” Sam’s expression turns quickly to a smirk. “And this way I’ll be able to tell when you’re watching porn.”

Dean balks. “Dude!”

“You lock yourself away in your room and I feel it get up into triple figures…” There’s a shit-eating grin on his face. “Well, guess I’m gonna have a few questions about what you’re doing.”

Dean’s not bashful by a long stretch, but he can feels his ears starting to turn pink. “This…this was a bad idea.”

Sam chuckles, tapping his ring again and feeling Dean’s by now definitely elevated pulse. “Are you kidding? This is the best idea you’ve ever had.”


End file.
